The Queen's Return
by TheFallenAlphaAngel
Summary: The Queen of the Nasods just wanted to return her kingdom back to the way it was. But what happens when she wakes up in the Forbidden Forest after Journeying with the Elgang? Rating T to be safe. Need a better title, is open to suggestions.
1. The Queen Awakens

_**AN:/ Hello Everyone! I have been recently indisposed as of late, with my new job at McDonald's, and Finding out I have a Heart Condition called Right Bundle Branch Block which occasionally makes it a pain to do anything. Well, During said Job, I have been playing Elsword in my Free time. And then, this Idea of a crossover pops into my head and won't leave me alone! So, I present to you, THIS STORY! (which needs a better name...) I'll try and post more often. However, if you were to find NewPheonix in Elsword, ask to join his guild of GaurdiansofLight, then say, WRITE MORE DAMN IT! I will gladly do so. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It had taken five long and painful years, but it was finally finished. The journey that had taken her all throughout the land of Elrios. After the journey was over, her comrades slowly started to disappear.

Chung was the first to leave to restore the land his father once ruled over. Rena was next, going back to the home of the elves to continue living in peace. Raven was then offered a job as the Commander of the new Velder Forces, as his skill with a blade had indeed improved since his Nasod arm was deactivated. Finally, Aisha left with both Elsword and Elesis back to the Village of Ruben to live the rest of their life in piece.

Eve, who had learned that even Androids can have emotion, stood at her Preservation Capsule. It took a while, but she was finally able to restore it to how it was before an El fragment flew into it. Even after unlocking the Code: Battle Seraph, and getting rid of all her emotions, Eve wanted to revive her race again, except to make sure it was done right instead of how King Nasod turned into. She said it was the logical thing to do from her data. And so she stood there. A brief thought (or surge of corrupted data if you asked her) ran trough her mind. What of her friends? Her Allies?

"Data Check; Chance of existence of Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Elesis in projected time frame of resurrection of proper Nasod Race. Projected Time frame of Ninety-Eight human years. Elsword- 6.837%. Aisha- 10%. Rena- Unknown%. Raven- 14%. Chung- 4.2%. Elesis- .625%. Data confirms that should I go into the pod, it will be very unlikely that I will see them again. Checking for Anomalies in Data... None found." Eve paused before entering her Capsule. The old Eve would have turned around, and would have tried to stay with her friends, however, that was the old Eve. This was the newer, better Eve.

"Confirming all data necessary for resurrection... Data present." The Last Nasod raised her hand and pressed a small switch. "Capsule starting up. All pieces of equipment are functioning properly. Count down to preservation starting. 10 seconds till preservation... 7." Eve started counting down.

"6." She sunk lower into her chair, not wanting to be re-awoken with her limbs stuck in a to awkward position.

"5." Silence.

"4." An inhale.

"3." Exhale.

"2." Her eyes shut.

"1." The last image she processed before being preserved was one that was in the past, when they where all in Fieta Village, Elsword talking animatedly with Rena, Elesis and Chung about the dungeon they recently went through, Aisha starting the campfire with a small smile on her face, and Raven standing quietly behind them all, looking towards the rising moon face filled with regret and longing. That image stayed at the forefront of her data banks for the next ninety-eight years.

* * *

Seventy-Seven years later in an alternate world, the reign of Dark Lord Voldemort had begun, along with the First Wizarding War. Thousands were killed, and Tens of Thousands were tortured by the hands of his minions, the Death Eaters.

Eleven years after the war began, it ended with the Dark Lord being destroyed by a one year old baby. Ten years after the fateful night, Harry Potter with the help of his friend Ronald Weasley, defeated a Giant troll, gaining the eternal friendship of Hermione Granger.

That Night, deep in the forbidden forest, a bright light shone for a few minutes. There was a quiet droning sound, along with a hiss of hydraulics working to open a lid.

And Eve's Eyes flew open once again.

* * *

_**AN:/ Well, after a review I got, I realized how bad the last part was, so I redid it. I hope it's better. New chapter should be up soon.**_

_**TheFallenAlphaAngel**_


	2. New but Old sights

AN:/ Well guys, it took a whole day of work, and me trying not to die to give you this new chapter. I hope you like it. And yes, I know how in the last chapter it seemed like the troll was just defeated by Harry and Ron, but I figured that it would be a great way to have Eve meet the Golden Trio. Please Read and Review! And thank of new names for these chapters. I can't think of any good ones.

* * *

Eve's yellow-orange eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Data Check, Location... Location Unknown. Time Period... Ninety-eight years after preservation." She turned her head around. "Scanning for Nasods... Scan reports one deactivated Nasod within the next _5000_ Kilometers. Improbable. Pod reports that Nasod Race was indeed resurrected." Eve paused. 'What if they were evil like the previous resurrection? Then surely some one would have destroyed them, not deactivate them.' Eve reasoned in her head. "Scanning for Life Signs... Scans report nearest Living Being is in _1.524_ Kilometers." Eve headed off towards the direction of the life signs.

Eve kept an eye on the distance of the nearest life sign, and it was closing rapidly. Judging by her speed, and the speed of the incoming life form, it couldn't possibly be human. Within seconds, it became clear what the life sign was. A giant spider leaped from the forest around her, and lunged straight for Eve. In the blink of an eye, Eve's arm was raised, and a laser flew out of it, nailing the creature in the face. It was instantly incinerated. "Creature destroyed. Self Defense system fully operational." With that little note tucked away into her data banks, she continued towards the big cluster of life signs north of her. The forest started to dwindle in size and soon, Eve's eyes saw a glorious castle before her eyes. "That castle appears larger than both Wally's castle and Velder Castle. Large life signs are centered in one part of the castle. Beginning investigation."

With the Code: Battle Seraph, Eve's trip to the castle's main courtyard took less than two minutes. Her enhanced speed was able to take her to right in front of the doors of a room that was labeled 'Great Hall' by a small almost unnoticeable sign. With no hesitation, Eve pushed open the door, and walked into the Great Hall, where every single pair of eyes went straight to her, all eating and conversation stopped. An Elderly Man stood up from what appeared to be a throne at the far end of the hall, and his voice, while calm and quiet, radiated power.

"Who might you be, young ma'am?" He asked. With Eve's enhanced eyesight, she saw a stick in his hand.

Just as Eve opened her mouth to respond, A man with a purple turban burst through the large doors and screamed loudly, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He was half way to the middle of the Hall, when he stopped running. "Thought you ought to know." The turban-wearing man said into the now deathly silent hall. He then promptly fainted. 'Estimated Time until human panic starts: 3, 2, 1.' As soon as Eve's calculations ended at one, all of the younger humans started yelling and screaming, running to and fro, only to be stopped by the Elderly man shouting aloud, "_**SILENCE!**_" Within moments, all of the younger ones stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the man at the end of the hall.

As he gave out instructions to the everyone, Eve noticed that two young boys were walking out of the hall. Eve took the moment of distraction and followed them, barely picking up the words, "She doesn't know about the troll!" The boys broke into a sprint, which Eve caught up with quickly, but still hid in the shadows of the hallway. They soon stopped infront of a door, where the Red-headed boy said, "The trolls in there! We can lock it in, find Hermione, and tell the professors!" Eve scanned for life signs, and indeed was the huge life sign of the troll in there, but also there was a smaller and more frail life source. As Eve realised what had just happened, so did the Black haired and Red haired boys, from the loud and high pitched scream. "HERMIONE!" As they both opened the door, Eve walked in behind them, and saw the huge mountain troll in front of her.

"Data Check, Troll. 15,000 hit points. Eve, weakest attack, 17,000 damage. Victory imminent. **Particle Ray!**" Her hand flew up just as the troll turned to look at the new noises that were being made. A laser pierced it's skull, sending blood and brain matter all over the ceiling and wall opposite of her. "Calculating casualties. Red Hair Boy, safe and fully healed. Brown Haired Girl, safe and small bruising. Black Haired Boy, safe and cursed." Eve's eyes looked directly into the black hair boy's, which were filled with awe and curiosity. Both the other two looked to distracted by the clearly dead troll. "We should leave." And soon, the group of frightened children and the Queen of Nasod's left the girls' bathroom with a dead troll on the floor.

'Data Check, Bathrooms. First time in bathroom, no baths seen, only stalls and trolls. Conclusion: Humans have a wierd way of naming things.'


End file.
